God Bless The Child
by Alpal206
Summary: “Am I okay, Lucas? Are you seriously asking me that question? Oh, I’m just peachy. Our daughter’s life may be disintegrating but I’m fabulous!


Hi everyone! I wrote this one-shot as a challenge for another board but I also wrote it in a way to get back into writing. I should be posting my new story within a few weeks. Please review to let me know your thoughts!

--

She stood near the window, peering into it, her nose pressed up against the glass. Her feet were planted on the ground with no intention of leaving anytime soon. Inside the gray room lay an incubator surrounded by a dozen nurses. The scene in front of her was like a blur, people and things rushing by but never stopping. She felt as if she had lost control over the situation and couldn't help but stare into the window expressionlessly.

_Her daughter, Grace Emma Scott was in danger of losing her life._

"Baby, how about you come with me to the gift shop? We could pick out a teddy bear or blanket for Gracie."

The woman turned to stare at her husband. He displayed a slight smile but she could see past that; it was all an act to try and cheer her up. Underneath his crystal blue eyes were bags from lack of sleep for the past few nights, and the same shirt from two days ago still hung on his body, reeking of odor.

"Brooke? Are you okay, honey? Do you need help back to the room?"

The coldness of her eyes caused the room temperature to plunge within seconds. For the first time, since he had forgotten her birthday all those years ago, Lucas was scared.

"Am I okay, Lucas? Are you seriously asking me that question? Oh, I'm just peachy. Our daughter's life may be disintegrating but I'm fabulous!"

Lucas was slightly taken aback as Brooke snapped at him. He knew how upset she was - he was too - but he had no idea that she carried that much anger, especially towards him.

"Brooke, I'm just trying to help. Now why don't we go and see Nathan and Haley? Peyton came in from LA too…"

"Lucas, you don't understand. I can't just go and visit my friends or go eat lunch like nothing has happened. Our daughter may be dying… dying, Lucas! She may not live for another day. How can you just act like nothing's happening?"

"Sweetheart, of course I understand what's happening. I'm just as upset as you are but

standing outside the room isn't going to change anything. Until they allow us in, I think we should get you back to the room. The doctor said it wasn't good for you to be on your feet this much."

Brooke stared at Lucas, hard, hoping to intimidate him. She'd never felt pain like this before. Not when her parents left her, not when her beloved dog passed away, or even when Lucas cheated on her with Peyton. But for some reason, Lucas could not seem to grasp that.

"Just leave," she screamed at him. "Just get the hell away from me before I call security."

Lucas went in to hug Brooke in an attempt to calm her but that only made matters worse.

"Someone help! I need help," Brooke yelled to the empty hospital hallway. No one could hear her… she was left alone once again.

"Come here, Brooke. Let's go see my mom."

"Help! I need help, I said. Is there a doctor anywhere? I can't breathe. Lucas, I can't breathe," Brooke cried as her breathing rate increased rapidly and she collapsed into Lucas' open arms.

Lucas felt tears sting his eyes as he saw the state his wife was in. He had never seen Brooke like this before and was frightened, having no idea what to do.

"Lucas, it hurts so badly," she sobbed as she arched her head into his neck, her body as close to his as possible.

"I know Brooke, but it will get better, I promise."

"But you don't know that. She may not live. We may not have a life with our daughter. I can't have someone else leave me."

"Baby, I really think Gracie will pull through this. She's part Davis and part Scott. Could you ask for a better fighter?" Lucas smiled a little at Brooke who tried to smile back slightly through her tears.

A moment later, Lucas and Brooke heard a monitor go off in Grace's room. They saw doctors and nurses gathering around the tiny baby girl, yelling at each other what to do.

"We're losing her," one spoke.

"Quick, come over here and get some oxygen in her lungs," another yelled back.

Seeing her baby fighting for her life was too much for Brooke… she tried to run into the room but was held back by Lucas and one of the nurses' who had witnessed the entire scene outside.

"No, let me see my daughter," Brooke screamed, trying to break free of their grasp. "You can't keep me from her! Gracie, Gracie! Mommy's right here and she will never leave you. Lucas, do something. Help me get in," Brooke cried as the nurse and Lucas brought her back into her hospital room where a concerned Karen was waiting.

"Karen, they wouldn't let me see my Gracie. I need to see my baby. She can't leave me," Brooke sobbed, running into Karen's arms.

"Honey, I promise that you'll get to see your little girl soon," Karen said, trying to console her. "But for right now, you have to stay here with me, okay? Come on, why don't we lie down and get some rest?"

Brooke nodded as Karen helped her into the bed and Lucas just watched miserably, wishing there was something he could do. She was asleep a few minutes later, having no slept the past two nights. Karen gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked on over to her son.

"Lucas," she said softly, taking her son into her arms. "We have to think positive. Little Grace Scott is a fighter; she's done great so far, and will continue to do so. We just need to have faith."

"That's easier said than done," Lucas replied, breaking free as he kneeled down against the wall.

"I think I'm going to go to the Chapel, mom. Could you just take care of Brooke if she wakes up?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Take all the time you need," Karen told him.

--

He walked into the chapel, taking a deep breath. There was no one inside so he decided to use it to his advantage, walking up to a row and sitting down on a bench before it.

"So I'm new at this whole thing. You see, I've never really prayed a lot. It's kind of hard for me. I mean when I was younger I'd pray for a Play station or a new dog or something but this is different… sitting here and actually having to admit something is wrong. I guess you could say I try to ignore problems because I feel then that they'll go away on their own, but I've just realized this one won't. Little Gracie is really sick. She was born a few weeks early and only weighed in at five pounds. The doctors wanted to watch her for a while and a few days after that, they realized her lungs weren't working properly. Since then, it's been difficult, really difficult. Gracie almost passed away today but the doctors were able to stabilize her."

Lucas paused, letting a few tears drop down his face before continuing.

"I just don't know what we'll do if she doesn't make it. I can't even think about myself… Brooke would just die. Ever since she's been young, she's been left by almost anyone she has ever loved. Gracie leaving would just kill her. I guess I'm just praying she's okay… she just has to make it. Please, God let our Gracie be okay."

Lucas prayed silently for a few more minutes before going back to Karen's. He walked inside, finding both Brooke and Karen fast asleep. Deciding he should probably get some sleep as well, he lied down on the couch and fell fast asleep.

--

A few hours later, Brooke and Lucas were eating dinner. Both Karen and Lucas were working hard to keep Brooke's mind occupied.

"Brooke, we have to try and think of happier times if we're going to feel better at all," Lucas told his wife gently.

Brooke nodded and searched her mind for something happy that had happened fairly recent. She smiled slightly remembering one.

"Remember the day we found out I was pregnant?"

"_**Babe, we're going to be late for dinner if we don't leave soon."**_

_**Brooke sat in shock on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. She felt as though her legs were paralyzed and she could not get up. The little stick in her hand showed two pink lines.**_

"_**Brooke, what are you doing? Nathan and Haley are already at the restaurant…" Lucas trailed off as he noticed Brooke crying silently on the bathroom floor. He kneeled down beside his wife and noticed the small stick she was holding.**_

_**Brooke looked up at Lucas with tear shining in her bright hazel eyes.**_

"_**Lucas, Luke, we, I…" She trailed off unable to find the right words to say.**_

_**Lucas looked at the stick once again and did a double take. Pregnant, Brooke was pregnant?**_

"_**You're pregnant, Brooke?"**_

"_**Yes. Please don't be mad honey; I didn't plan for this…"**_

_**He looked at her as a huge grin broke out across his face, "Mad? Brooke, I'm thrilled!"**_

_**Lucas picked her up off the floor and swung her around happily. She laughed, displaying the dimples he loved.**_

"_**Luke, we're having a baby!"**_

"I definitely remember that night. I was the happiest I've probably been all year," she said as a few more tears leaked out.

"Brooke, it's okay. Remember what I said before?" Lucas asked as he pulled her into a hug.

A moment later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lucas called out.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Scott, Ms. Roe," the doctor addressed. "I've come to tell you all that Grace is doing much better. Her breathing is stable and at this point and she seems to be in very good condition. I'm also here to let you know that she is now up for visitors. One at a time of course and we would like to keep it to just her parents for now."

The look on Brooke's face was indescribable to Lucas at the moment. Her face displayed relief, sadness, and happiness all at once as her eyes twinkled from the good news.

"How about we go together, Hun?" Lucas turned to Brooke who nodded slightly as he pulled her in for a hug before putting his arm around her and guiding her down the hallway.

As they got to the room, Brooke paused outside the door, contemplating running away, unable to deal with the array of emotions running through her. She probably would have if Lucas hadn't stopped her.

"Lucas, I don't know if I can do this," she confessed. "We've been praying for Gracie for so long and now that I'm going into see her, I just have no clue what to say."

"Brooke, just trust me that when you get to hold her for the first time, the words will come out. Go in there and be strong like she has been. I'm sure Gracie can't wait to meet her mother."

Brooke gave Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for being so helpful. I haven't thanked you but you have to know that I would never have gotten through this without you. I love you so much Lucas," Brooke said as she started tearing up again.

Lucas gazed at his wife and pulled her in for a kiss. She looked so beautiful even with no makeup, in scrubs, and having not showered for a few days. There was no one else in the world he'd rather share this moment with and he realized how lucky he was to be so in love with his wife.

After she hugged him, Lucas gave her a slight nudge toward the door and she walked inside.

Brooke sat down in the rocking chair by Gracie's incubator as Anne, the friendly nurse, handed over her baby girl. She could not believe she was finally holding her daughter. It seemed as if this moment would never come.

As the little girl was placed in her arms, Brooke burst out in happy tears. She was holding Grace Emma Scott at last. Her little girl was truly beautiful.

"Hi baby girl. How are you doing today sweetheart? You're so beautiful, you know that? You have mommy's nose and daddy's eyes. And ten beautiful toes and ten lovely fingers. Mommy's so happy to finally meet you, Gracie. Soon, you'll get to meet daddy too. I know you'll love him as much as I did. He has a great personality and a beautiful heart. When you get to come home, he'll read to you every night too. Daddy will try to get you into basketball too but I won't let him. You'll have makeup on before your fifth birthday," Brooke giggled as more tears leaked out.

"I hope you know how loved you already are, Gracie and that you grow to love us all that much. I love you so much my sweet angel."

Brooke started crying hard again and saw Lucas give her a smile, as if reassure her. She mouthed I love you back before finishing with Gracie so Lucas could come see his daughter.

"It's about time to let your daddy but first I wanted to leave you with something. Your Aunt Haley may say I'm not the best singer but your ears are still young enough not to be damaged from my voice." Brooke smiled at her daughter and starting to sing softly.

_God bless the child_

_Who can't find their way home_

_God bless the child_

_Who is weary and so_

_Oh, beware to take care of yourself_

_Or you'll lack the strength to help somebody else_

_God bless the child_

--

Thank you for reading and once again, please review!!


End file.
